


be alright

by lineofpepsi



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Could be read as shippy, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, but could also just be platonic, sorry ohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineofpepsi/pseuds/lineofpepsi
Summary: Evan does his best to help his friend in his time of need.





	be alright

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to the song Be Alright by Dean Lewis a lot lately, and this one-shot or whatever just kinda happened.
> 
> The italics are flashbacks, btw
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_ I got home, ready to just relax after a long day. I had hoped that I could just have a shower and then watch a movie with my boyfriend. But things never go my way. _

_ I entered the kitchen to put the groceries I had gotten away. I set them on the counter, then turned and paused. There were a pack of cigarettes on the bar that separates the kitchen from the living room. _

_ “Jon?” I called out, knowing that he had been home all day. _

_ “Ohmie!” My boyfriend appeared in the doorway, smile wide and eyes bright. He seemed almost too happy to see me. “You’re home! How was work?” He noticed the groceries on the counter behind me. “Babe, you didn’t have to go to the store, I was gonna go tomorrow-”  _

_ “Whose cigarettes are those?” I asked, pointing at the green pack. “You don’t smoke.”  _

_ Jon swallowed, and his smile fell minutely, but was big as ever a second later. “M-my friend’s, you remember, Brock from work, he was in the neighborhood and he stopped by and must’ve left them.”  _

 

“Stop the car.” 

My friend looks over at me, clearly confused about my words. “You good?” 

“I don’t wanna go, Evan.” I keep my gaze focused on my window, watching the city pass by in a blur of neon lights against the dark sky. “It’s too late for this, I have shit to do in the morning.” 

“I know you don’t,” He says, but he complies anyways. When a chance arrives, he pulls the car over, parking it in front of some random store. 

I check my phone one more time, fighting the disappointment at the lack of messages once again. I turn my phone over in my hand, and force myself to look at Evan, tears already brimming my eyes again. “I don’t wanna go to the party.” 

 

_ I had started putting the groceries away, intent on ignoring why my boyfriend was acting strange. I trusted him, and I knew that if he didn’t tell me something, then that something didn’t matter. So I started talking about my day, mindless chatter to fill the air. _

_ I had put the eggs into the fridge when I felt him gently grab my hand. _

_ “Ohm, we need to talk,” he murmured, eyes brimming with tears. His face was contorted in a grimace. It looked like he was guilty. _

_ I nodded once, not moving my hand from his grip.  _

_ “Those cigarettes aren’t Brock’s,” Jon said, voice cracking. “They’re Luke’s. H-he… we… I’m so sorry.”  _

_ I didn’t say anything; there was nothing I could say. My eyes began watering, and my throat began to close up.  _

 

“It’s not like he’ll be there, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Evan says softly, turning off the car. “I made sure.” 

I manage a small grin, grateful for the effort my friend put into getting me out of the house. “I just don’t feel like partying tonight, that’s all. I’m kinda tired.” 

Evan sighs, and I feel bad for worrying him with my problems. He takes my hands in his; it’s a bit awkward across the console of the car, but he makes it work. “What’s wrong?” He asks softly, as if he’s afraid I’ll break. 

Maybe I will. I don’t say anything, I just shrug. There’s too many things wrong with me to bother him with. 

“Ohm, come on, you can talk to me.”

I look up at him, and immediately glance away; his eyes are so full of concern, it too much on top of everything else. I take a deep breath, and focus on the feeling of my hands in his. “It just… hurts.” I feel a tear roll down my cheek, but I don’t stop it. 

Evan’s hand moves up to my cheek, wiping away the tear with his thumb. “I know you love him, but that’s over,” he says, as I’m not painfully reminded of that every goddamn day. “But I know you’ll get through this, I know that you’ll be happy someday.” 

I shake my head, pulling away from his hand. My cheek feels cold. “I’m not strong enough,” I whisper. “I miss him so much.” 

“You already walked away, you did the hardest part. You deserve better than him, Ohm.” 

 

_ I reached forward, cupping Jon’s cheeks in my hands like I often did. But he pulled away, just enough for me to notice. He had already moved on, that much was clear to me.  _

_ More tears fell from my eyes. I didn’t bother holding them back.  _

_ “I’ll stay at a friend’s house tonight,” I murmured, already moving away from him. I went to our bedroom to get some of my things. “I can be moved out by tomorrow.”  _

_ “Wait, that’s it?” Jon followed me, for some reason.  _

_ “What do you want from me?” I asked helplessly, fighting the urge to sag against the wall and sob my heart out. I could do that later. _

_ “I want you to be mad, I want you to yell at me!”  _

_ I shrugged. “I’m not mad, at least not right now. I’m just… hurt. You betrayed me, Jon. I’m leaving.”  _

_ I could feel my heart shatter a bit more when Jon walked away. It broke entirely when I got my duffel bag out of the closet. I stared at it for a long time. _

_ I didn’t want to leave. I didn’t want to leave the one apartment, the one man, the only home I’d had for the last few years. But I couldn’t stay.  _

_ What hurt the worst was that when I shut the front door behind me, I could hear Jon calling Luke on the phone.  _

 

I check my phone again; it’s become a habit at this point, looking for any sign of him wanting me back. I used to check his messages everyday; he sent me some texts saying that he was sorry, that he didn’t mean it, that he didn’t want to hurt me. He never said that it was a mistake. He never said that he missed me.

I let it fuck with my head more than I meant to. It got to the point where Evan took it upon himself to delete all the messages, and everything I’d posted on social media about us two. 

That was just one more stab in the chest; I watched my entire life go down the drain in about a week. 

Evan sighs, dragging me back to real life. “Looking at your phone every five seconds won’t help you. I know you love him, but it’s over.” 

“I don’t want it to be fucking over,” I mutter, dropping my phone onto my lap. I face Evan once more, tears burning trails down my cheeks. “How do I get through this, huh? Since you seem so damn knowledgeable on this? How do I forget about what it felt like to be loved and then stabbed in the back?” 

If my tone shocks him, he doesn’t show. He just places pulls one sleeve over his hand, and go about wiping my tears. “It’s gonna hurt for a long time,” He admits, meeting my eyes briefly. “So let’s just go to this party and get blackout drunk. Let’s forget about tonight, and if we’re lucky, yesterday too. It’s not a long-term solution, but it’ll help you feel better right now.” 

“Then what about the long-term?” I stop his hand, covering it with mine. 

“In time, you’ll feel better,” Evan says with confidence I would kill to have. “And I’ll be there for you every step of the way. I won’t leave you side if that’s what you want. When you have really bad nights and need some ice cream at four in the morning, I’ll be there. You don’t have to go through this alone.” 

I look at Evan, really look at him this time. He has tears of his own in his eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. And suddenly, my heart aches for him. He’s been so patient with me, so caring for me, and I haven’t noticed. 

I lunge across the console, wrapping him up in a bear hug the best I can. It ends up with me almost sitting on his lap, with my arms embracing him tightly. I bury my face into his shoulder, feeling overwhelmed by how much he cares about me. 

Evan hesitates for a second - probably just out of shock, I did pretty much attack him - but then he wraps his own arms around me, and I feel safe. I’m surrounded in warmth, and for the first time in a while, I feel almost good.

“I think that everyone’s born to find true love,” Evan murmurs, his chest rumbles slightly with his words. “He can’t steal that from you, I promise you that.” 

I lean back just enough for him to see my small smile. “Thank you, Ev. For everything.” 

“You’re welcome.” He smiles back. “Do you wanna go to the party now, or should I take you back home?” 

I nod, and fall back into my seat. “Let’s go to the party, I could use a fuckin’ drink right now.” 

He starts the car again, and we’re back on our way to the shitty house party we’re only going to so I can get blackout drunk on someone else’s booze. I feel like crying again, but I also feel a bit better.

Everything still hurts, but suddenly, the future doesn’t look so awful. 

I know that someday, somehow, I’ll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos, they go a long way!


End file.
